


Chaos is All I've Ever Known

by flightoftheseraph



Series: Whumptober 2019/2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Cute Jack Kline, Gen, Post-Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: After struggling to fall asleep, Sam and Castiel take for a drive in the Impala to help him sleep.





	Chaos is All I've Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Day 3: Delirium  
_"Some people survive chaos and that is how they grow. And some people thrive chaos because that is all they know," **Nikita Gill **_

The soft sound of the radio and rumble of tires against the asphalt made Jack's already heavy eyelids seem impossible to keep open. He felt at home in the car - the road was calming. He didn't need to sleep as much as humans did - but he still needed rest and he found it was impossible to sleep. 

He drifted in and out of consciousness - listening to the changing songs and the rain pelting the top of the car. To Sam and Castiel's soft conversation. He can smell the fast food they went out to buy - his stomach growls, but he's too tired to care.

They went out for a drive - late at night. Jack had another sleepless night and the rest of the bunker was restless and hungry - so Sam and Castiel decided on a midnight road trip.

Jack had slept for the first time in the back of the car. There was something magical about it. He was so new to the world - sleeping felt scary - how did it work? Would he wake up? Sam told him to close his eyes as they drove and Jack felt his heart begin to calm and suddenly the world was dark. His worrying thoughts had melted like ice and sounds around him cushioned him like a soft blanket. 

This time was no different - it was even more comforting. He leaned against the window and began to dream. Not anything specific - mostly memories from before he was born. His mother's voice and her calming words. The feeling of safety and warmth. 

He liked this - falling asleep in the car was soothing and peaceful. He didn't have to worry about anything - not about the scary world outside. Not about how terrified he was of his powers. He could just rest.

He blinked and squinted - his mind foggy from falling asleep and his stomach was upset too. Jack was pulled from his slumber by gentle voices and he whimpered and tried to shut his eyes tighter. 

Sam's gentle and warm smile makes him feel better. Castiel stands behind his eyes worried.

"Jack do you need help?" Jack just mutters and closes his eyes not wanting to leave the comfort of the backseat. The world doesn't quite feel real, it feels like _before_ Jack curled in on himself as Castiel attempted to pick him up - Castiel's voice was hushed and soft. 

Jack startles awake as he's being lifted - until he recognizes the warm and presence of his father's grace. He senses Sam's soul - brighter than any sun - near Castiel's - asking him if he's okay. Jack mutters and closes his eyes - he wants to sleep again.

He thinks back to being with his mom - feeling safe and protected - he can safely sleep, his family is watching over him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to more angsty but I ended up with soft whump instead oops
> 
> I plan on making a masterpost on tumblr once I've completed all the prompts I plan on doing (I only anticipate I'll skip maybe 4 or 5 days I don't have solid ideas for)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this is by far the most mild idea I have the rest are much more angsty haha


End file.
